<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And as His Walls Fall Down Around Him by TheLast1nsStanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165017">And as His Walls Fall Down Around Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding'>TheLast1nsStanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Side of the Moon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Confusion, Gen, MinecraftIRl, Mistrust, Sadness, Traitor!GeorgeAU, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was off. George and Dream has fought. Eret was acting weird. What was going on?<br/>————</p><p>Dreamteam SMP War </p><p>Tommy’s point of view right after George’s betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Spot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Side of the Moon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And as His Walls Fall Down Around Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a note from Shy. They’ll probably go into farther detail in the comments.</p><p>I don’t have much experience writing the L’Manbergians, let alone writing from one of their perspectives, so if I got something wrong, please, let me know! I’m always happy to hear feedback.</p><p>-Shy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they approach the two- Dream and George, the leader and second-in-command of the opposition side, Tommy was confused. He had wanted to put a stop to this, to put an end to the fighting- even at the cost of his own life- but seeing the other two argue so violently, so viciously, seemed unlike the two. Even before the war, he had never seen anything like it. It was just.. so odd. He couldn’t hear what they were saying- he was closer to the back of the group and out of ear shot for the earlier part of the conversation, and after he had yelled that he wasn’t a kid, he had tuned them out- he and Tubbo weren’t kids. They were sixteen. That’s a teenager. There’s a big difference!- so it wasn’t like he knew full what had happened.</p><p>But when Dream took off- why was he running? It wasn’t like they were fighting with swords and bows- and Sapnap slapped George, Tommy started to pay attention again. </p><p>George was on the ground, holding something. His glasses? The same ones that he barely ever took off unless it was to sleep? Those glasses? Why.. oh, they were broken. </p><p>As the group grew closer and Tommy managed to push his way to the front and drag Tubbo along after him, Wilbur blocked him with a arm. “Stay here.” His voice was calm, but help a sharper air to it, a warning for it Tommy didn’t listen. Well, not like he usually listened to Wilbur in situations like these, whatever these situations were. He wasn’t planning to this time either. Looking at the sight in front of him, he was confused. George was alone- where had the other two gone? They were just there?- and there were footsteps. Familiar footsteps. Footsteps that belonged to a member of L’manberg. Eret. What was he doing?</p><p>Eret pushed pasted Wilbur with a small sigh, apparently frustrated when their leader tried to stop him as well. Wilber was always the cautious one, wary of anything that could be a trap. “Eret! What are you doing?” That was Fundy’s voice, the fox man was obviously confused. Tommy was confused too, and so was Tubbo, from the way that his arm tensed in Tommy’s grip. After a moment, Wilbur followed Eret, glancing back at the trio in a manner of ‘stay there or else.’ It was mostly meant for Tommy, who had no plan of following Wilbur’s directions. He watched for a moment as the leader, calm and collected, as always, followed Eret in a much more than cautious manner. Fundy’s “Eret, get back here! It could be a trap!” and Wilbur’s “What do you think you’re doing..” both trailed off as he reached George, the second-in-command for Dream of all people, and hauled him to his feet with ease. </p><p>Tommy had never realized how short George actually was, but Eret was actually several inches taller that him and Wilbur was even taller than him. So, compared to the two of them, George was short. But he was still dangerous! Why was Eret doing what he was doing?</p><p>Tubbo’s familiar voice echoed softly in his ear, a little nervous for their friends. “They could get hurt! What if it was just an act?” Tommy nodded in agreement before releasing his friend and surging forward incase they needed help. None of the older men noticed as Tommy drew close enough to hear a hushed conversation between Eret and Wilbur. George still wasn’t saying a thing, still staring at the glasses in his hands and the cracked, pearly white mask on the ground. Dream’s mask. The same one that Tommy had never seen him without before now.</p><p>“Eret! It could have been a trap!” That was Wilbur, but what was he talking about?</p><p>“It wasn’t, Wilbur! You didn’t see it when he came to me!” And there was Eret. </p><p>“When he came to you..! Eret! It could have been a trap! You could have gotten hurt!” “But I wasn’t! Will, please.” Well that wasn’t common. None of them called Wilbur ‘Will’ often. But Eret must have been upset to slip into that nickname. There was a heavy sigh from Wilbur before he nodded and turned back to the rest of the group, his eyes narrowed at Tommy as he beckoned Tubbo and Fundy over. His voice was sharp as he spoke to Tommy next. “Tommy, I told you to stay there!” Tommy just ignored it with a roll of his eyes. “And if it was a trap? You’d be screwed.” And, just like any younger brother would to annoy an older on, Tommy pounced on the opportunity that Eret did something wrong. “So what did he do? How’d he mess up? Why’s George here? Why were he and that green freak fighting?” And there was another sigh. “Tommy. George will be joining us back at L’manberg from now on, under tight guard.” There was no way. He was their prisoner, that was why they were bringing him back right? “That’s because, apparently,” Wilbur inhaled deeply at the word apparently. “He had defected and has been passing us information for the past couple of weeks.” No! That couldn’t be right! </p><p>His eyes locked on to the distraught man, mouth opening to protest when Wilbur raised a hand to stop him. Normally, that wouldn’t have worked, but at this point, Tommy was too stunned to protest more. “It’s already been decided. Now come on.” Eret had a hand on George’s shoulder, basically pushing him along. It was so different from the angry, fearsome man they had seen only moments prior. Why was he acting like that? It was so.. different. A angry red handprint stood out on his cheek still from when Sapnap had slapped him. His eyes were visible for once. He looked more dejected for once. “Fine. But we’ll be talking about this later.” </p><p>This was a threat and Tommy meant it. Later, meaning when they got back to the city. What had gone so wrong with this day? And why did George look like his own walls were falling down around him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>